creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 March 2015
08:20 Marionetka... (numb) 08:20 demon oglondnąłeś? 08:20 ja oglądałam (numb) 08:20 bo ja się po 10 minutach filmu skapnąłem że ta dziewczynka w blond włosach to chłopczyk 08:20 ;_; 08:20 całe fapanie legło w gruzach 08:20 (y) 08:21 Rycerz ja to samo XD 08:21 Crejz, Marionetka (fantom) w FNaF3 ma dziwnego jumpscare'a. 08:21 pedofile (captcha) 08:21 Jak można fapać do japońskich kreskówek? .v. 08:21 już sobie myślę że jak hentai to i pewnie cycki będą 08:21 Thia 08:21 a tu niekolrowo 08:21 Yo Garden 08:21 Siema GARDEN 08:21 Czemu nie ma cię w Szablon:Administracja? 08:21 o/ 08:21 Nie jest już moderatorem czatu 08:21 A nie moderatorem ;p 08:22 Kayne west szybka odpowiedź 08:22 :P 08:22 Ech. 08:22 Bardzo odruchowo to zrobiłem :D 08:22 W ogóle jej w Szablon:Administracja nie ma. 08:22 Ah, jestem 08:22 Karu jej zabrał za nieaktywność 08:22 Garden- Odeszłam jako mod 08:22 (captcha) 08:22 Nie no, z tym to żartuję (giggle) 08:22 (facepalm) 08:22 Czemu? 08:23 Ja już catastrophic 08:23 Też sie zdziwiłam Kane... 08:23 Jeju 08:23 Siemanko. 08:23 A tu taki COŚ 08:23 Garden- długo by mówić 08:23 siema 08:23 hejoł 08:23 Cześć 08:23 Yo Aracz. 08:23 Spoko, mam czas. 08:23 Garden a czemu mnie nie ma w administracji skoro jestem chatmodem? XD 08:23 Kręci mi się w głowie 08:23 Hej Aracz 08:23 Crejza pw 08:23 Garden, CPW zbaw. 08:23 to od LSD 08:23 o/ 08:23 odstaw na chwilę 08:24 Trzeba przywołać Lobo. 08:24 lece 08:24 norkla 08:24 Cześć. 08:24 norka 08:24 Ma ktoś do niej numer? 08:24 (bb) 08:24 haha 08:24 Bo Garden, wiesz co się dzieje, co nie? :P 08:24 Ja ma SKypa 08:24 popłakałbym się ze śmiechu 08:24 *Skypa 08:24 gdybym się wygrzewałna malcie 08:24 I gg 08:24 i ktoś by do mnie dzwonił w sprawie CPw 08:24 To Lobo wróciła z Malty? 08:25 xd 08:25 Napisałam do niej że ją wzywacie 08:25 Mogła zostawić komuś biurokratę i już by było dobrze :P 08:25 Chyba potrzebuję hugów 08:25 Osobiście do niej mogę pojechać, rowerem może do jutra bym dojechał 08:25 Ale takich prawdziwych 08:25 Hmm 08:25 Kocie, kochaj mnie! D; 08:25 GARDEN to chłop? 08:25 Dawaj adres D : 08:26 Rycerz 08:26 "kochaj się ze mną, kocie" 08:26 mrr (;-;) 08:26 O.O 08:26 Rycerz 08:26 Nowa dawaj aders. 08:26 What 08:26 Zbieram ekipę. 08:26 Garden, ona jest na Malcie, do niedzieli bodajże. 08:26 Zrobimy Ci wjazd. 08:26 Ok. 08:26 Najpierw myślałeś że ja to chłopak, a teraz biedny Garden xD 08:26 hej 08:26 Środek Lasu 1, 00-666 Gdzieś w lesie 08:26 Witam 08:26 Hej Karu 08:26 ej no to 08:26 Yo Karu. 08:26 Cześć Karu,. 08:26 o/ 08:26 Yo Painto 08:26 Aracz, ale mamusia będzie zła, że jej ktoś wszedł na podłogę :c 08:27 o/ 08:27 jotjot 08:27 No to mamy problem :/ 08:27 Bo pozamiatała i teraz nie mogę wyjść z pokoju (ok) 08:27 Strategia Painto - wejdź, ustaw zw i zminimalizuj okno 08:27 nie możesz mi tego zabronić 08:27 Garden! d: 08:27 fsdafsdafdsafad PO CO 08:28 >:3 08:28 Moja koleżanka Cię pije! D: 08:28 Co? 08:28 Ech 08:28 Daruj sobie. 08:28 17:34:12 *** Piotrek Maciejowski zmienił(a) temat konwersacji na "D: Ratujcie się Alie ma okres!" *** ... 08:28 Nysu taki wspaniały. 08:28 Aracz, ty się śmiej. 08:28 xd 08:28 Ja bym jej wtedy nie wchodził w drogę. 08:28 Poważnie. 08:28 Nys ma lepsze komentarze 08:29 Uwiezcie 08:29 ej 08:29 Wiem widziałem. 08:29 kiedy byl Loki? 08:29 Muzyczka rozwaliła mi słuchawki z Biedry. Użytkownik:NOSEEE 08:29 Dzisiaj :> 08:29 Serio. 08:30 KIEDY 08:30 o nie 08:30 o/ 08:30 sila nieczysta 08:30 <[[]]3 08:30 KSZYSZ 08:30 Helou 08:30 Mrrr. (lf) 08:31 Masster, z 10 minut temu chyba ;-; 08:31 precz D: 08:31 Piniak. 08:31 ;* 08:31 4 lvl? (lf) 08:31 Yo. 08:31 3 08:31 D1 08:31 Nie grom z randomami. 08:31 aaaaaaaa POZERAMIE ;___; help 08:31 (QQ) 08:31 haha 08:31 A na boty chociaż? ;_; 08:31 cisnę was bronzy 08:31 hahahahaha 08:31 pff 1 na 1? (bp) 08:31 na botach to ja sobie ostrzę runki XD 08:31 Hihi, gram od tego tygodnia. x'D 08:31 bronzy 08:32 w co? :v 08:32 bronzowe myśli 08:32 miau 08:32 Rycerzyku 08:32 Czuję się dziwnie (derp) 08:32 chodź 1v1 (lf) 08:32 w coooo 08:32 Będziesz miał Piniaka ze sobą (lf) 08:32 "W Ciebie" 08:32 czyli 1,5v1 08:32 XD 08:32 Od Kuro. x'D 08:32 08:32 szkoda, ze nie ma death machu w BioShock Infinite. Bylby rozpier*ol 08:33 we mnie? mrrrrrr (lf) 08:33 PiniaCzekolada. 08:33 Zagrajmy na boty (lf) 08:33 master słowa jednak się zgadzam z tobą 08:33 ;* 08:33 Nie. 08:33 bioshock infinite powinien być bardziej brutalny 08:33 PRECZ SILO NIECZYSTA 08:33 ALe....To moje marzenie (QQ) 08:33 Czekam na kogoś. 08:33 I będziemy sobie graaać. 08:33 Pewnie usługi (lf) 08:34 JEST BRUTALNY WYSTARCZAJACO 08:34 no co ty 08:34 Caps 08:34 ALE DEATHMATCH TO BY BYLO COS 08:34 Off 08:34 przecież łamanie karku kotwiczką jest mało brutalne 08:34 ani wbijanie w oczodół haku 08:34 na mnie to nie wywarło wrażenia 08:34 to ja wcisnę SS w osu (lf) 08:34 CAPS MI SIE ZACIAL (FACEPALM) 08:34 jedynie urywanie łba hakiem było spoko 08:34 Rycerz, przestań ._. 08:34 Master, to pisz z shiftem 08:34 Proszę 08:34 Adam nie graj w osu 08:34 (bp) 08:34 Steam mi krzyczy 08:34 :-: 08:34 jeszcze jakby odlatywały kończyny po strzelaniu z broom shootgana 08:34 Ooooo! 08:35 Osu! 08:35 to by było spoko 08:35 NIE CHCE MI SIE 08:35 Osu! 08:35 Piniuś, chcesz? (lf) 08:35 Mrrr. (lf) 08:35 PINIAK KRETYNU 08:35 57 lvl here. 08:35 Uuuuuuu! 08:35 Banany 08:35 1234 08:35 Robi się niebezpiecznie! 08:35 (lf) 08:35 (FACEPALM) 08:35 Czekaj. 08:35 Adam 08:35 ja zagram (lf) 08:35 Ale ja tak 08:35 Bez rozgrzewki. ;//// 08:35 Zimno mi 08:36 to się podpal 08:36 Cmon (lf) 08:36 XD 08:36 * Raven2015 obejmuje nową 08:36 Adam, takie info dnia - zabiłem gościa stojącego na rampie przy A Novą, stojąc przy samym A. 08:36 Na Dust 2. 08:36 Master strzelanie z łapy fajerbolami jest spoko jedna wolałbym żeby po wybuchu przeciwnicy rozbryzgiwali się na kawałki 08:36 w koncy jprdl 08:36 O_O 08:36 Raven, zostaw mnie ._. 08:36 (y) 08:37 albo murderofcrows 08:37 Rycerz, nie chcę się podpalać 08:37 np. ptaki rozrywaja ludzi 08:37 a nie tylko strasza 08:37 Rączka mnie boli 08:37 Ech, 21 08:37 raczka boli? (lf) 08:37 21:30* 08:38 Chyba zbyt wcześnie, by iść spać 08:38 : / 08:38 Za późno by zrobić coś ambitnego. 08:38 Taka głupia godzina. 08:38 o/ 08:39 Aracz, zbyt późno, żeby gdziekolwiek wyjść 08:39 Dobry wieczór państwu. 08:39 A nocą po lesie boję się chodzić 08:39 dobra ide bo Pinia to zmula 08:39 nq 08:39 Sry. 08:39 LoL. 08:39 Jutro pójdę jakoś pod wieczór 08:39 Chce się komuś przyjechać do Zgierza? (derp) 08:40 Och. 08:40 może moi przyjaciele z cmentarza się wybiorą 08:40 Rycerz, obok mojego bloku są 2 cmentarze 08:40 zapytam zmorę żniwiarza i kanibala 08:41 Jeden wojskowy, a drugi taki... dla wszystkich 08:41 Hej 08:41 Obok mojej szkoły jest cmentarz... 08:41 Ile ludu 08:41 Bry 08:41 o/ 08:41 o/ 08:42 o/ 08:42 08:42 u mnie są 4 cmentarze :) 08:42 cmentarz obok szkoły. Ciekawe kto to wymyślił... 08:42 anders breivik 08:43 o/ 08:43 Pewnie Andrzej 08:43 Janusze budownictwa XD 08:43 Czuję się wspaniale 08:44 Oni coś zasugerowali uczniom 08:44 kiedyś tam gdzie tera jest plac zabaw był kiedyś cmentarz (mindblow) 08:45 XD emon666 - a wiesz że u nas też? .v. 08:45 Chce się komuś przyjechać do Zgierza? ;-; 08:45 A ten cmentarz jest jeszcze w lesie. 08:45 Jako zachętę proponuję sok bananowy 08:45 I jeżyki 08:45 a dzie ty?... 08:45 W ogóle moja szkoła to kedyś był szpital (pokerface) 08:46 co banany? :V 08:54 (bb) 08:55 Kurde,aż mnie nabrała ochota na banana 08:55 Huhuhu (lf) 08:56 Poważnie,to wasza wina 08:56 * TheGardenPL wysyła pocztą Sajko banana. 08:56 Jak jesteśmy w temacie poczty... 08:56 WCIĄŻ CZEKAM NA MÓJ LIST .-. 08:58 Na jaki? :> 08:58 * Sajko6622 żre banana 08:59 Na WALENTYNKOWY list .-. 08:59 xD 08:59 Me słuchawki to są chińskie robione na Księżycu chyba 08:59 Banan ogranicz dropsy lub przestań pisać z capsem 08:59 albo to i to 08:59 Hajs- od Piniaka? xD D 09:00 (wtf) 09:00 09:00 A czemu? 09:00 Thia, ta :v 09:00 Ryserz, no sora :V 09:01 rzymek na prezydenta 09:01 nie ryserz 09:01 tylko Rycerz co ty jedynek nie masz? 09:01 o/ 09:01 Uhuhuhu, spokojnie :V 09:01 Masuo na prezydenta! (All)! 09:01 (All!) * 09:01 Dobry wieczór 09:01 Banany 09:01 1234 09:01 zapraszamy na osu! (lf) 09:02 hmmm 09:02 Kurcze 09:02 czemu jak zrobię Fail to wychodzę? .=. 09:02 Zawsze na solo tak robię. 09:02 nvm 09:02 właź szybko 09:02 bo nowa sie wkurza 09:02 To grajcie. 09:03 mi się nie chce. 09:04 .v. 09:04 No i piwno z sokiem 09:05 Mam w klasie terrorystę 09:05 Fajnie wiedzieć. 09:05 Afgana? 09:05 Rzymek, nie mieszaj. 09:05 I co ten terrorysta robi 09:06 Nakładał se pończochę na łeb 09:06 spytaj się go czy mi nie porzyczy trochę plastiku 09:06 I tak siedział na lekcjach 09:06 ja z czapką założoną na łbie tak siedzę XD 09:06 zw 09:06 i ksiądz mnie chciał eksomunikować 09:07 *Austro-Wegierki Trębacz trąbi se w trąbkę* 09:07 Tudurururduu dururruru tututuuu 09:07 bo zauwazył jak rysuję pentagramy i noże w zeszycie 09:07 *Szarża Szaserów* 09:07 Rzymianin, jak idzie rewolucja? 09:07 Jak widać świetnie 09:07 Rzymianin strzela do buntowników. 09:07 Potwierdzone info. 09:07 Ryczesz ja na lekcjach rysuję trupy 09:07 Rozstrzelać wszsytkich! 09:07 Każdego! Do Polaków też strzelajcie! 09:08 I nikt mi nie powiedział że jestem porąbana 09:08 xE 09:08 Rzymek no co ty 09:08 do Karu nie mogę 09:08 No żartuje przecie 09:08 XD 09:08 xD 09:08 Do Polaka byś strzelił? 09:08 typical roman 09:08 Nie, tylko do Chorwatów 09:08 Właśnie, Romek, grałem dzisiaj w Rome Total War. Nazwa mojej głównej armii: 09:08 "Dzielni Romowie". 09:08 A na ich czele stoi gościu który podaje się za syna Marsa. 09:08 W Rome można nazywać armie? o.o 09:09 W Rome II 09:09 ... 09:09 Dobry wieczór 09:09 Aaaaaa 09:09 w Roman :D 09:09 Ja w Jedynkę grałem 09:09 No i ten co się podaje za tego syna marsa ma prawie wszystkich możliwych wrogów na hita. 09:09 Taki OP jest. 09:09 A jego matka jest dziewicą. 09:09 Więc takie wtf. 09:09 Zawsze w Barbarian Invasion Słowanami koksiłem 09:09 haha 09:09 Chyba taki event jest raz na milion. 09:09 wyszedł przez gardło wtf xD 09:09 hmmm Rekordy Ludzi na chacie .v. 09:09 Ale i tak nic nei przebije Crusader Kingsa Dwójki 09:09 No właśnie ze znajomym się zastanawialiśmy, bo to kampania coop. 09:09 *nie 09:10 Kaganat Żydów S 09:10 No wiecie,2000 lat temu też takie numery były 09:10 Kek, znaszy się 09:10 Kaganat Żydów Wszechpolskich 09:10 Mam komunikat. 09:10 Od Oceanu Do Oceany był, bo przekonwertowałem do EU IV 09:10 'huh? 09:10 A ja nie 09:10 I chcę ciszy 09:10 .v. 09:10 .v. 09:10 a ja nie ;_; 09:10 .v. 09:10 Ja widziałem w Europa Universalis IV Śląsk od Morza do Morza od Moskwy do Paryża. 09:11 Słucham. 09:11 a Czechy miały dostęp do morza? :D 09:11 O cześc Damian 09:11 .v. 09:11 Aracz, teraz wyszedł zajefajny dodatek, El Dorado, możesz se dostosowywać kraje i mapę 09:11 ,,Mam ważny komunikat....O! Cześć Damian!'' ~ Karu 09:11 Ba, możesz se wyczyścić mapę i zrobić własny kraj z własnymi krajami, dobierasz kulturę, religię itp 09:11 to nie ten :D 09:11 ALE TERAZ CISZA 09:11 .v. 09:11 .v. 09:12 Ja Wohle Mein Fuhrer! 09:12 .v. 09:12 Karu, mój drugu :D 09:12 Fur Die Kaisserreich! 09:12 o / 09:12 o / 09:12 Za Cesarza Wilhelma. 09:12 Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które wzięły udział w głosowaniu, osobom, które zagłosowały "przeciw" mnie dziękuję za merytoryczne głosy krytyki, że to głosowanie nie było głosowaniem hejterowskim, a na merytoryczne argumenty, a osobom, które dały głos bym pozostał jako administrator dziękuję za zaufanie, którym mnie obdarzyliście. Wspólnie zarówno z tymi co byli przeciwko mojemu admiństwu jak i za tym bym pozostał adminem chcę naprawić tę wikię 09:12 Za Arcyksięcia Franciszka 09:12 Fantastico. 09:13 Ej Aracz 09:13 Grałem w Darkest Hour na modzie Kaiserreich. 09:13 Oh. 09:13 ooo 09:13 Umarł Wilhelm II, zastąpił go Wilhelm III 09:13 W takim pięknym momencie właśnie skończyła się runda. 09:13 Karu, udało Ci się utrzymać władzę? :D 09:13 O ile Wilhelm II epicki wygląd, w ogóle broda lvl 100. 09:13 To III to marna podróbka i gejowy wons :D 09:16 O/ 09:16 Crejz,chowaj się 09:16 Ja kryję 09:16 Nie 09:17 Ding dong 09:18 To okropne uczucie gdy gapisz się na tego trupa a do twojego pokoju ktoś wchodzi 09:18 I ta ulga gdy nic nie zobaczy 09:18 jj 09:19 O/ 09:19 Witam o/ 09:19 o/ 09:19 o/ 09:19 Dobrywieczór 09:19 Kaszub. 09:19 Sajko, miałaś iść do kogoś innego ;-; 09:20 Aracz 09:20 Ale je chcę do ciebie! 09:20 Piniak. 09:20 IEM w przyszłym tygodniu. 09:20 No cóż, ja muszę papa \o 09:20 Wiesz, kto będzie, a kto nie? 8D 09:20 No i? :x 09:21 "Papier toaletowy szorstki jak życie"-znowu się zgubiłam 09:21 Sajko, idź to Serka :> 09:22 Smutkuj teraz. 09:22 Serek,ding dong 09:22 Nie ma mnie w domu. xD 09:22 Crejz,zawracam 09:22 Garden, żyjesz? .v. 09:23 Sajko, a Thia? ;-; 09:23 Thia,ding dong 09:24 I'm still alive 09:24 Pw please 09:26 Co taka cisza? .v. 09:26 nie wiem 09:26 Garden 09:26 gram w osu z nową, lel 09:27 Kiedyś grałem, ale kółeczka totalnie mi nie szły a CTB mi się znudziło .v. 09:27 Boooo graaaam. 09:27 A Taiko nie ogarniałem. 09:27 Garden 09:27 ? 09:27 nie ogarniam innych trybów niż podstawowego (derp) 09:27 no i może łapanie owocków 09:28 Ja umiem 09:28 Owocki = CTB 09:28 Taiko. 09:28 Ale to już dawno było. 09:56 * Rzymianin śpi na Kaszubie 09:56 jest za 4 11 xD 09:56 Kaszub 09:56 Sypialnie Kaszubskie 09:56 Z Piniakiem zagramy 09:56 Na szybko 09:56 Hio. 09:56 Nie. 09:56 Bez Kaszuba. 09:56 Gramy z kimś jeszcze. 09:59 Lobo! 09:59 :D 09:59 Wooow. 09:59 Lobo! d1 09:59 Witam 09:59 o/ Lobo 10:00 Dobry wieczór! 10:00 masz na fb 1500 like xD 10:00 Kolejne cudowne zdobycie neta 10:00 Lol 10:00 jj 10:00 Yo Lobo 10:00 http://www.nieznane.pl/_files/artykuly/385/1.jpg Podoba mi się to (nie,to nie jest następne lujstwo) 10:00 zartuję :p 10:00 Lobo widziała mój komentarz xD 10:01 Aha 10:01 Jutro wracam do Polszy 10:01 Zaiste 10:02 : 10:02 Serek wie, gdzie jestem 10:02 Przedtem tez mowilam 10:02 Jestem na Malcie 10:02 :3 10:03 Lobo jak wrócisz to będzie SOL? 10:03 Aha. 10:03 Nie wiem 10:03 Moze 10:03 Seruś 10:03 :3 10:04 Ja tu tydzien studiow musze nadrobic d: 10:04 xD 10:04 Lobo 10:04 Dlaczego Ludy Ugrofińskie ZDECHŁY? 10:04 Nie wiem 10:05 Lobo 10:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gglWv6IoeI 3:00 :3 10:05 od 2h gram z nową w osu 10:05 (tt) 10:05 LOBO 10:05 Nie wiem tez, jakim cudem dzialaja mi logi na tablecie (captcha) 10:05 jj 10:05 Słyszałaś, że Karu odebrał uprawnienia Ex? 10:05 Oj coś mi się zdaje, że będę się musiał tłumaczyć 10:05 I że Thia odeszła? :O 10:05 Wups 10:05 "si ju next tajm" 10:05 kiedy to właściwie dodali? 10:06 och 10:06 Waaaaaaat?! 10:06 jest aktualizacja ;-; 10:06 Został mi 1 kawałek dzisiejszej pizzy 10:06 boże święty, dzięki (qq) 10:06 Raven,to znak 10:06 '=' 10:06 I trwa głosowanie na temat czy Karu zostanie tu, czy ma odejść 10:06 Smacznego 10:07 Sajko, jaki? 10:07 a teraz zw, muszę się czymś zająć 10:07 Kuro <3 10:07 Musisz sam to wyczytać 10:07 Kane, masz nieświeże dane 10:08 Już jest zamknięte, a ja zostaje 10:08 Może Bóg ma dla ciebie jakieś zadanie,a ta pizza jest motywacją? 10:08 umrę na katar 10:08 ja nie mam żadnych znaków 10:08 to chyba znaczy 10:08 Że w sumie mogę się teraz położyć na biurku i nic nie robić 10:08 * Noworoczna daje Krisowi chusteczki 10:04 xD 10:04 Lobo 10:04 Dlaczego Ludy Ugrofińskie ZDECHŁY? 10:04 Nie wiem 10:05 Lobo 10:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gglWv6IoeI 3:00 :3 10:05 od 2h gram z nową w osu 10:05 (tt) 10:05 LOBO 10:05 Nie wiem tez, jakim cudem dzialaja mi logi na tablecie (captcha) 10:05 jj 10:05 Słyszałaś, że Karu odebrał uprawnienia Ex? 10:05 Oj coś mi się zdaje, że będę się musiał tłumaczyć 10:05 I że Thia odeszła? :O 10:05 Wups 10:05 "si ju next tajm" 10:05 kiedy to właściwie dodali? 10:06 och 10:06 Waaaaaaat?! 10:06 jest aktualizacja ;-; 10:06 Został mi 1 kawałek dzisiejszej pizzy 10:06 boże święty, dzięki (qq) 10:06 Raven,to znak 10:06 '=' 10:06 I trwa głosowanie na temat czy Karu zostanie tu, czy ma odejść 10:06 Smacznego 10:07 Sajko, jaki? 10:07 a teraz zw, muszę się czymś zająć 10:07 Kuro <3 10:07 Musisz sam to wyczytać 10:07 Kane, masz nieświeże dane 10:08 Już jest zamknięte, a ja zostaje 10:08 Może Bóg ma dla ciebie jakieś zadanie,a ta pizza jest motywacją? 10:08 umrę na katar 10:08 ja nie mam żadnych znaków 10:08 to chyba znaczy 10:08 Że w sumie mogę się teraz położyć na biurku i nic nie robić 10:08 * Noworoczna daje Krisowi chusteczki 10:09 Ooo, to dobrze :D 10:09 Ej 10:09 . 10:09 perfect 10:09 kurde wait 10:09 na kij mi te chusteczki ! 10:09 ech 10:09 Yo 10:09 Czy pingwiny mają kolana? 10:09 nie 10:09 Siemka. 10:09 nie (bp) 10:09 Lobo CPW zbaw. 10:09 Hej Aracz 10:10 My próbujemy to od kilku dni 10:10 Ktoś objaśnił sytuację? 10:10 tak 10:10 Ja 10:10 Ja skrótowo 10:10 Takie newsy 10:10 To dobrze. 10:10 Muszę złożyć skargę na karu 10:10 O. 10:10 Kane bezstronne media :P 10:10 Jaką? 2015 03 06